Hannah's New Best Friend
by CaliforniaRockin'101
Summary: Lilly’s cousin moves to Malibu, and she clicks with the group immediately. Miley wonders if she should tell Katie that she’s Hannah Montana. Meanwhile, there's something going on between Miley and Oliver... I only own Katie.
1. Welcome to LA

Hannah Montana: Hannah's New Best Friend

Summary- Lilly's cousin moves to LA, and her, Miley, and Oliver click immediately. Miley wonders if she should tell Katie that she's Hannah Montana. Meanwhile, Lilly feels left out. Can she get her friends back?

-  
Chapter 1 - Welcome to LA

Lilly came running up to Miley's locker, dragging a girl who looked slightly like Lilly.

"Hey Miley, this is my cousin Katie! She just moved here!"

"That's so cool! Welcome to LA Katie! Come on lets go introduce her to Oliver!"

Katie was dragged toward Oliver's locker, now decorated with picture of him, Miley, and Lilly.

"Oliver."

"Yeah?" came a muffled response.

"What are you looking for?" Miley tried to peer through the pile of Oliver-junk.

"My math notebook! We're being graded on our notes, and I'll have, like, and F minus minus if I don't have it!"

"You need a locker organizer, or a really big trash bag. Or both." Lilly looked at a moldy sandwich that fell out of the locker with disgust.

"You've never been this messy."

"I've never had this much homework either! I have no time to clean out my locker!"

"Never mind." She pulled his head out. "This is Lilly's cousin, Katie."

"Hi. Now would you two leave me alone? I really need that notebook!"

"Is this it?" Lilly pulled a red spiral notebook with 'Math' written on the cover.

"Lilly thank you so much!"

The bell rang, and they all scattered toward their homerooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch

"EhMyGosh Miley! The seat next to Johnny Collins is open! Let's go!" Lilly exclaimed.

"But there's only three seats." She replied. "What about Oliver? C'mon, we'll get another chance a different day."

At 'The Loser Table'

"Hey guys…er, girls."

"Hey Oliver." the girls said in unison.

"Hey Miley, did you know there's extra seats by Johnny Collins?" He said.

She looked up at him.

"Of course I did you donut! There weren't enough seats for all of us. And did anybody ever think maybe I was over Johnny?"

Everyone looked up at her in surprise.

"What"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like it! I know its kinda short. Just so you know, I put all my author's notes in brackets. I couldn't resist the donut line, it has always cracked me up. 


	2. In On the Secret

Hannah Montana: Hannah's New Best Friend

Chapter 2 - In On The Secret

Friday Morning-Miley and Lily Phone Conversation

"So, should I tell her?"

"About being Hannah Montana? You can totally tell her. She's like, the Queen of Secret Keeping!"

"Okay. I'll have you, Katie, and Oliver over. I have to tell her before the Fourth of July party Saturday!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Night - Miley's House

Miley had put in Hannah Montana CD that was coming out next week.

"How did you get this! It doesn't come out till next week!" Katie exclaimed.

"Uh…hang on. I'll go pop some popcorn and get some sodas and stuff."

She came back ten minutes later, with a bowl of popcorn, four sodas, and some gummy bears.

"Ooh, gummy bears, my favorite!" exclaimed Oliver. Miley and Lily gave him a 'you-are-extremely-strange' look. He was too busy grabbing a handful of gummy bears to notice.

"So, where'd you get the CD?" Katie asked curiously.

"Katie, the truth is, I am Hannah Montana."

She sat there, a stunned look on her face.

"Well, she's taking it better than Oliver did!" Lily said.

"Hey!"

Lily rolled her eyes as Oliver went back to his gummy bears. At that minute, Jackson walked in the door.

"Ooh, gummy bears! I love gummy bears, don't you!" He grabbed a handful.

"What's with boys and gummy bears? Jackson, get you own bowl, there's a whole bag of gummy bears in the kitchen"  
He skipped off, while Miley went back to trying to shake Katie from her trance. Suddenly, she exclaimed "Why haven't you told anybody? Everybody in the whole school would want you to be their best friend!"

"Because I just want to be Miley, not Hannah Montana."

"I understand. You wouldn't be just Miley anymore."

"My words to Lily exactly!"

"So will you come to the come to the Fourth of July party with me, Lily, and Oliver?"

"Sure!"

"You need a stage name. Hmm… Lily is Lola, and Oliver is Oscar, and I am Hannah Montana, and you will be… Karen!"

"Okay!"

"I'll bring a wig for you tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday - The Party!

"This is so awesome! Do you really get to go to these types of parties all the time?" Katie looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Of course! I'm Hannah Montana, remember?"

Just then, Tracy and Evan walked up.

"I see your posse has grown, Hannah. Who is this boy, and this girl who looks like Lola, minus the purple hair?" Tracy looked around at the group.

"These are my friends, Oscar Green and Karen Luftnagle. She is Lola's cousin." Miley-as-Hannah replied.

"Just friends?" she said, eying Oliver-as-Oscar. "Well then, have fun!"

She walked off in her I'm-so-cool-you-can't-imagine-being-as-popular-as-me walk.

"Why doesn't Evan ever say anything?" said Oliver. This was his first Hannah Montana's friend party, and he was just as confused and excited as Katie.

"I'm not sure, he's Tracy's sister. As you can tell, she can be a little bossy."

"No kidding."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, the brackets are not working, so I just have to put the A/N symbol. I know it's not very exciting yet, but as you might have found out already, this is my first FanFic. If you have any suggestions or ideas, then feel free to share them! That's it for the party, cause I can't think of anything else. Let's say that Katie has a wig with red hair and Oliver's is…light brown. And Zack and Cody length, if any of you watch the Suite Life.

Angry eyes - I'm not sure yet, but probably, once I figure out how to fit it in the story! 


	3. Whoops, The Secret's Out

Hannah Montana: Hannah's New Best Friend

Chapter 3 - Whoops, the Secret's Out

Who said, Who said,  
I can't be superman,  
I say, I say,  
That I know I can…

Hannah Montana reached down and swept her hands over her fan's waving fingers. What she didn't realize was two of them was grabbing. Suddenly, she felt a yank on her wig and…

It came off. The music stopped. The screaming stopped. Miley stopped. The face of her secret revealers - Amber and Ashley. 

"Miley Stewart!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day Before School - Miley's House

"Miley, come on, we're going to be late for school!"

She came downstairs, with a hat and sunglasses on.

"Come on Miley, are the teacher's going to let you wear that in class?"

"No, but at least in class people can't bombard me. As long as I get a seat in the front."

"You can't avoid people forever you know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OMG! It's Hannah Montana!"

The school was filled with news reporters and camera men.

Miley, Lily, Oliver, and Katie walked past Amber and Ashley talking with a reporter.

"Me and Amber and Miley have always been best friends!"

"Is it true that you two are the one's who pulled her wig off?"

"Of course not, it was her 'friends' Katie and Lily."

"We feel terrible that they would do something like that!"

"That is it." Miley murmured, and walked over to the reported and Amber and Ashley.

"That is SO not true! Lily and Katie and Oliver were all backstage, it was you who pulled off my wig! And we were never friends! You guys have always been so mean to us!"

"Hannah Montana!"

And with that, reporters swarmed around Miley, Katie, Oliver, and Lily.

-  
A/N - Okay, I know it was short, but I have, like MAJOR writer's block. I need ideas people! Also, in the last chapter, I put 'Tracy's sister.' I meant to put brother. Sorry about that. 


	4. A Superstar's Life of Disaster

Hannah Montana: Hannah's New Best Friend

Chapter 4 -- A Superstar's Life of Disaster

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how was your day Miley?" her father asked the minute she walked in the door.

She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

"That bad, huh?"

"Amber and Ashley were telling the press they were my best friends, and Johnny was saying I was his boyfriend, and I told them off, and the press jumped on that. What am I going to do, transfer to another country!"

"Maybe you should try and go about your normal day, and show everyone you are just a normal kid like everyone else."

"Thanks Daddy, that is a great idea!"

-  
The Next Day At School

The principal had ordered the press to stay away, and locked the doors. An ID card was required to enter the school. Miley, Lily, Katie, and Oliver showed the janitor on duty their ID cards and proceeded into the school. They headed to their lockers. 

"Oh darn, I forgot my combination again!" exclaimed Oliver.

"You keep it in your agenda, remember?"

"Oh right…now I just need to find my agenda…" He started rummaging through his backpack.

"Since when is Oliver so forgetful?" Lily wondered aloud.

"Maybe all the stress of being one of a superstar's is getting to him?" Katie suggested.

They all looked over at Oliver.

"Nah." they said in unison.

-  
History Class

"Psst, Miley!"

"What does Amber want?" Lily whispered, as Ashley threw a folded piece of paper to Miley.

I LIKE JOHNNY COLLINS

The message read.

Miley folded it back up and started passing it to Lilly to read, when Amber and Ashley raised their hands. 

"Teacher, our resident superstar is passing notes!"

The teacher looked over at Miley as she tried to hide the piece of paper.

"Well, Miley, if it is so important that you can't wait to tell Lily at lunch, then why don't you tell the whole class"  
"But this is what Amber and Ashley wrote, make them read it!"

Luckily, what Amber and Ashley didn't know was Miley had an A in history, and was on the teacher's good side.

"Alright, Ashley, why don't you read to us what your note says?"

Miley handed her the note with a smirk on her face. Ashley unfolded it and stuttered out "I…like…Johnny Collins."

The whole class snickered, and one kid said "Ha ha, you just got humiliated in front of the WHOLE class by Hannah Montana!"

"Now, let's get back to our discussion about Renaissance art."

-  
Cafeteria - Searching For A Table

"I do not feel like sitting by the trash cans today." Miley grumbled.

Oliver took off.

"Where is he going?"

"Never mind, let's follow him!"

They took off after Oliver, and found him sitting contentedly at a table at the opposite end of the cafeteria from the trash cans.

"Oliver, are you nuts! This is the popular table!" Miley, Lily, and Katie sat down hesitantly.

"Amber and Ashley are NOT going to be hap--"

"WHAT are you doing at OUR table!"

The entire cafeteria went silent.

"Told you!" Lily whispered in Oliver's ear.

Oliver ignored her and stood up, facing Ashley, Amber, and her popular clones.

"I am sitting here with my friends, or did you suddenly become blind?"

Ashley and Amber looked horrified, and gasped. "You dare stand up to us, and take our table?"

"Yep." Oliver began using a squeaky, fake-prep voice. "But you can sit over there," Miley and Lily caught on," At the Loser's table!" The three said in unison. 

"I have been wanting to do that since kindergarten!" exclaimed Lily.

Amber and Ashley walked off, a deeply offended look on their face, as they dragged the popular clones over to the Loser Table.

-  
A/N: Well, that was a long chapter! Did anybody else watch 'Read It and Weep'? I absolutely loved it! I am big Panabaker fans, and I though they should have given Danielle a more positive roll, but she did a good job anyway! I also think they should have stuck to the book a little better, but kept Lenny! I cried, but I am a wimp. I cry in all the Lilo and Stitch movies, if that tells you anything. I really need ideas people! Major writer's block, and I might not be able to update for a long long time if you don't help me! 


	5. Fake Love

Hannah Montana: Hannah's New Best Friend 

Chapter 5 - Fake Love

Dedicated to Dom's-Girl, for helping me out of writer's block!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After School - Lockers

"Johnny alert!" Lily whispered in Miley's ear.

Before Miley could reply, Johnny walked up to her. "So…you doing anything Friday?" He asked uncertainly.

"Well, now that I don't have a secret to hide, I have a concert."

"What about Saturday?"

"Um…I guess."

"Great, see you then!" And with that, he walked off.

Oliver came around from the corner Johnny had just turned down.

"So, what's up with you guys?"

"Oh nothing, Miley just got a date with JHONNY COLLINS!" Lily replied.

"Oh. Well, I have to go now. See you tomorrow." He walked off, a disappointed look on his face, but nobody saw.

"What's with him?" Said Katie.

"I'm not sure, but I can't believe I'm going on a date with Johnny Collins!"

"So your crush is back?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next Day - Lunch

Oliver had snagged them the popular table again, and Miley was just digging in to her ham and cheese sandwich when Johnny sat down at their table.

"Hey Hannah!"

"It's Miley"

"Right…but I though you were Hannah Montana?"

"I am, but that is a stage name."

"Oh. I knew, that, can't you take a joke?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lockers - In Between Classes

"Miley, I have a minor problem with Johnny sitting with us at lunch." Oliver said, while Miley was rummaging through her locker.

"What? Why?"

"He's just…it's that…I dunno, it's seems like he just wants to go out with you because your Hannah Montana."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, he kept calling you Hannah for one thing."

"Are you jealous?"

"No of course not why would I be jealous?"

"If you say so…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saturday - The Date

The doorbell rang. This was it. Miley's big date with Johnny Collins. Her dad told her to have fun, and she walked over to open the door.

"Hey Hannah." Johnny greeted her.

"It's Miley."

"Right."

"Bye Miles!" Her father called.

"Bye Dad!" she replied.

They left and headed for the restaurant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finished their food and were now talking.

"You know, I had a great time tonight." said Johnny.

She stared into his eyes, and they both started moving forward. And then…they kissed.

They broke apart.

"Yes! I told the guys I could get you to kiss me!"

"Excuse me!"

"Well, my friend dared me to take you out on a date, and get you to kiss me. I did it!"

"So this was all a set up!"

"Well, sort of, yeah. Plus I thought it would be cool to go on a date with Hannah Montana."

Miley stood up, and started to walk away. Then she came back, stomped on his foot hard, and ran away crying.

She went home, changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, and took a walk along the beach, wiping away her tears, only for her eyes to well up again.

"What happened?"

She whirled around. Oliver was leaning against a palm tree right behind her.

"Johnny…set me up." and she burst into tears.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her, and she let herself fall into the hug. "I'm sorry he did that to you."

"It wasn't your fault." she sniffled. "I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet."

"No problemo."

They strolled along, heading for Miley's house. Oliver reached out and took Miley's hand, and she didn't pull away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That was a sweet chapter! Thank you so much Dom's-Girl, you really moved this story along!

Kaatang Forever - You can count on it!

Angry eyes - I'm glad you liked it! I've always though Oliver doesn't get enough credit on how great of a friend he is.

MiasRevenge - Oops! I knew that, I swear I did, but I forgot when I was writing that! Thanks for correcting me!


	6. You're Going Out With Who?

Hannah Montana: Hannah's New Best Friend 

Chapter 6 - Your Going Out With Who?

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What!" Katie and Lily exclaimed over the phone in unison.

"I said I'm going out with Oliver." Miley replied calmly.

"Okay…when did this happen!" Lily said.

"Well, Johnny set me up, and I was walking down the beach, and Oliver was there, and we talked, and then next thing I know, we're holding hands! It was all kind of a blur."

"Well, I'll see you guys Monday, bye!"

"Bye Lily!"

"Bye Miley!"

"Bye Katie!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Monday - Lockers

"Hey guys!" Oliver greeted the girls.

"Hey Oliver!" chorused throughout the group.

"It's still a shock you and Miley are going out." Lily said.

"Miley is going out with Oliver? I didn't know dorks had boyfriends."

"Ugh."

Amber and Ashley had been listening to their conversation.

"Amber, Ashley, get over the fact the Hannah Montana is not the person you thought it would be, and stop trying to make my life miserable!" Miley had had enough.

Amber and Ashley backed off and headed to their lockers.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Amber and Ashley backed off." said Lily.

"C'mon, the bells about to ring."

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday - Hannah Montana Concert Backstage

Miley walked out of her dressing room, wigless but in Hannah Montana costume.

"Hey wait, where are you going?"

"Daddy, Amber and Ashley revealed my secret. There is no point in hiding it anymore."

"Well then, break a leg!"

"Hello Malibu! Are you ready to rock tonight!"

No cheers rang through the concert hall. Everyone was staring at this girl who looked like Hannah Montana, but instead of straight blond hair, was wavy brown.

"Alright, first up is 'I Got Nerve'!"

She started singing. The fans started cheering. They realized that this girl was Hannah Montana, without the blond wig.

Miley went through Just Like You, Who Said, Best Of Both Worlds, and If We Were A Movie.

"Thank you Malibu!" and she walked off the stage.

"That was great Miley!" Lily, Katie, and Oliver were waiting for her backstage. Then the people with backstage passes came into the room. Miley grabbed her pile of pictures (with blond wig) and started signing them - Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Don't you just love 'If We Were A Movie'? Maybe it's hinting at something - _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend you fell in love with in the end..._ Or something like that. Same concept. Anyone else itching to know what the supriseis for the That's So Suite Life of HannahMontana? It says 'Sneak Peek' on their TV schedule. Hmm... Anyways,I know this was a fast update, but I really want to write a Flight 29Down story,but my stubborn mind won't let me do two stories at once. I am sorry this chapter is short, but I just gave you two long ones! Umm, I also might need ideas again. I'm running out fast.


	7. Just Another Hollywood Party

Hannah Montana: Hannah's New Best Friend

Chapter 7 - Just Another Hollywood Party - With a Twist!

-  
The Party

They were all wigless. It was Oliver's idea. The one thing that was different (other that being wigless) was Miley and Oliver holding hands. Then, Tracy and Evan showed up.

"Well, um who are you, and what are you doing here?" Tracy asked snobbishly (A/N: I have never liked Tracy.)

"Well, I'm Hannah Montana. Here's my invite, and right there at the bottom, is the words ADDITIONAL FRIENDS ACCEPTED."

"But you look nothing like Hannah!"

"Oh really? Lily!" Miley held out her hand and Lily put a picture in it. Miley held it up to her face. It was a picture of Hannah Montana. Tracy stared at Miley, alternating between the picture and Miley.

"You really are Hannah Montana!"

"Yep, and to prove it, I will sing a song."

She walked up to the karaoke stage, and asked the DJ to play 'If We Were A Movie.'

"This is dedicated to Oliver." and she began the song.

"Wow she sound's exactly like Hannah Montana!" someone in the crowd said to her friend.

"I think she IS Hannah Montana!" said her friend.

The crowd cheered. Evan walked away from Tracy.

"Where are you going?"

"To dance. By myself. Because I am an independent person!"

What they didn't realize was Miley had stopped singing, and was walking up to Tracy, as Evan was walking away.

"My name is Miley Stewart. I am a normal person, just like everyone else, and nobody can stop me from being one. My friend here, Lily? She is Lola. Katie here is Karen. And Oliver is none other than Oscar." Miley said, extremely calm. "If you can't accept that, and I am talking to the whole world here, then just leave me alone!" and she ran off crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway home, Miley said "You know I'm not mad at you. It's just, Amber and Ashley, and Johnny, and everything else, I dunno, it was just too much to handle."

"Miley, we're your friends, well, and boyfriend, but that's not the point, the point is, we're your friends, and we'll always be here for you." Oliver said.

"Thanks. I guess I should have known that." They leaned in...and kissed. Lily and Katie cheered.

And they had a great sleepover that night, including leftover gummy bears!

THE END

-  
A/N: So fluffy! I love fluffy! So, what did you all think? I'm sorry I had to end it so soon, but I was running out of ideas. And watching Flight 29 Down today didn't help. The ideas were churning throughout my head! I will write a sequel someday, it will be when they are all grown up, and bewarned, you can probably count on fluff, since that's what I write best! Ciao for now! 


End file.
